Setup boxes, such as cable and satellite tuners, may be installed hidden from the user and thus require an external IR receiver to get the remote control signals for operation. Current standard IR receivers are placed on the front of the TV and are easy to bump off during cleaning. In hotels, these sensors may be confused with hidden cameras and become a privacy issue. Therefore, a need exists for a low profile reflective IR receiver that improves on the standard by implementing a near invisible process.